John Doe
John Doe makes appearance in Twisted Metal: Black and Twisted Metal: Lost as the driver of Roadkill. He is a mysterious character, as his story is him trying to figure out who he was. His true name is never revealed. Twisted Metal: Black John Doe can't remember who he is, what he did, or whom he did it to. The only thing he knows is that his body is covered in tattoos that could possibly reveal the past to him, but it doesn't help much. John sometimes suffers from the fury of being lost in his own existence. One day he's going to discover the truth... but will he like what he finds? Blackfield Asylum Patient Profile: USE CAUTION Vehicle: Roadkill Info: Male Age: ? Disorder: Amnesia with frenzied confusion, uncontrollable rage. Treatment: Heavy sedation, 24 hour lock-down, hypnosis. Wish: Remember his past. Voice actor: Adam Segen Story John Doe was once in a gang of look-a-like thugs, low-life nobodies that that got by with random beatings and robbery. Determined to become well-known, the gang devised a plan: detonate a powerful bomb in the Midtown Center for Disease Control building, potentially spreading numerous diseases around the world. However, something happened to John which caused him to acquire amnesia, and he was sent to Blackfield Asylum afterwards. For a length of time, John and the doctors at the asylum were at a loss; no one could figure out who he was. One day, John gets a visitor, a man going by the name Calypso, who makes John an offer. If John competes in his contest, Calypso can show him the truth about who he truly is. He then shows John a picture of himself in a suit; nice and neat, like he's actually somebody. Determined to find out who he is, John enters the contest, tired of spending the rest of life as a nobody. Dialogue #''I've been lost for so long. Calypso says he knows who I am...but if I win, will I have the guts to face the truth?'' #''One battle down. That wasn't so bad. For some reason, this killing; it comes so easy to me. I wish I knew why...'' #''My God. I'm starting to remember my past. I see others like me. And a bomb. I see the end of the world. Jesus, who am I?'' #''Minion won this contest last year. But...from the looks of my tattoos, I've dealt with my share of badasses.'' #''So I'm a terrorist. But something inside says there's so much more to the story...'' #''This battleground is small and full of enemies. I gotta keep moving if I want to survive this.'' #''This is it. The last battleground in the contest. If I win, I'll get the whole story. I'll find out who I really am.'' #''I don't know why...I feel like I shouldn't fight this guy. But I want my life back.'' Ending John went to Calypso to claim his prize, to finally know who he was. Calypso tosses John a wallet, containing an I.D. that reveals that John was an undercover FBI agent trying to take down a cult hellbent on destroying the world. After the cult planted the bomb in the CDC building and left, John rushed back inside to dismantle it. But due to a lack of time and desperation, he threw it outside through a nearby window. The force of the explosion knocked John back against a wall, causing him to black out and lose his memory. John's pride of his heroic actions are soon greeted with horror when he remembers that Calypso is number two on the FBI's Ten Most Wanted list. Calypso then points a handgun at John, thanks him for participating, and bids him farewell before shooting him multiple times in the chest. In his last dying moments, John remembers that he has a family consisting of a wife and two kids. Twisted Metal: Lost John Doe has returned for Twisted Metal: Lost, but, as stated in his bio, he is not the real John, who was executed by Calypso in his ending for Twisted Metal: Black. It is said that the Midtown FBI have an entire team of John Does, all with the same mission: to hunt down and kill Calypso. This means that this John Doe in the tournament is a duplicate behind the wheel of an identical vehicle. Trivia *Although John Doe's true name is never revealed, part of it can be seen on his FBI identification card. His signature of his first name looks as though it starts with an "E". **John Doe's beta name was Ed. *In Mr. Grimm's middle cutscene in Twisted Metal (2012), there was a police badge in Calypso's trophy case. It is assumed that it is the same police badge that was given to John Doe. *John Doe's appearance bears a striking resemblance to Derek Vineyard from the infamous '90s gang film American History X. *In Agent Stone's middle scene, the terrorist he kills looks identical to John Doe. *John Doe is the only other character that drove Roadkill once, along with Captain Spears. *As Calypso is listed as the second on the Most Wanted list, it can be assumed that number one is Needles Kane. *It is unsure as to what John Doe represents to Needles, as Black takes place inside Needles' head. However, it is possible that he represents the adage "no good deed goes unpunished," since he tries to save the world but ends up getting shot by Calypso. He may also be the embodiment of Needles' general pessimism, as his ending shows that everything he did was for nothing. **He could also be Needles' interpretation of how Marcus tries to break free from the harsh "reality" of the Twisted Metal competition. *The name "John Doe" is a law enforcement term referring to an individual whose identity is unknown. This hints at his law enforcement background. *In the beta version of TM:B, the tattoo on John's arm contained the message, "One race, one country." In the final version of the game, the message is absent, possibly due to it being too controversial. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased